The Path Less Taken
by ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: Life is never easy-love even less so-especially when so many are still dealing with effects of war. Written for Zutara month 2012.
1. Relief

She watched him from the window.

Two years ago, he had disappeared; leaving the world believing he was dead. Two years ago, she had felt her heart ripped from her body. Two years ago, she felt as if she could no longer exist. Her eyes were afraid to blink, believing he would disappear like the wind.

He stood in front of the temple with Aang, talking and laughing. Despite whatever horrors he had been through, he seemed to be just fine. She was happy to know he was there; alive and well. After everything, it was a blessing to know he was safe.

It was a relief to know he had finally come home to her.

_*PLT*PLT*PLT*_

He knew she was watching from the window. He could feel her blue eyes studying his every move. She didn't believe that he was back—couldn't believe it. He was though. And he had no intentions of ever leaving again.

Despite enjoying his conversation with the Avatar, he truly longed to be up there, talking with her. He was a fool if he thought she was done crying. He knew she would start up again as another wave of emotion flooded over her. He wanted to be there when that began; whisper reassuring words to her, reminding her, he wasn't going anywhere. Not again.

And that was a relief.

* * *

**Another Zutara thing I can drabble in! :D**

**This is an expansion on the Zutara fic I wrote for Zutara week earlier this year.**

**For those of you not familiar with that work, that's just fine! You won't be missing out on any of the Zutara love!**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	2. Luminous

After the Fire Lord had been defeated, things had been unsteady. The world had teetered on the brink of another war. In that time, she had attempted to forget her feelings regarding the prince, but after kissing him next to the pond at the Fire Palace, all hopes of that ever happening had vanished.

She now sat next to him in the dying light, on a hill, overlooking Yue Bay and Republic City. The wind blew gently across the grass, softly kissing her face. The lights of the city twinkled at her as they brightened with the oncoming night. They seemed to be just as happy at the fact Zuko had returned as she was.

"I thought about you every day."

She looked at him. "What happened, Zuko?"

He leaned back on his hands, his eyes watching the city. "The rebels ambushed the camp in the dead of night. They swiftly took out the guard and then surrounded my tent. I obliged to their wishes of getting on my knees and putting my hands on my head. They tied me up, and imprisoned me."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

He turned to her, the city lights reflecting in his golden eyes. "I thought about it. But when I looked at them, Katara, I realized that they were my citizens. By stooping to their hatred, I was no better than them and couldn't make a difference if I attempted to fight. They needed me, and I was failing them."

She looked away from him. "I needed you."

"I know you did." His fingers caressed her chin as he moved her face back to his. "Thank you for allowing me to put my country first. And Katara, I am horribly sorry for what I put you through. I never wanted to hurt you."

She nodded. The light of the newly risen moon caught her attention and she gazed at it. "You know, Zuko, despite the grief, there was always hope. Just as the moon rises to light up the dark night, there was always a small piece that hoped you come back. It was that piece that got me through, and probably why it took me so long to mourn you." She looked at him. "I understand why you did it, and I love you."

* * *

**Sorry these first couple are short. I'm getting back into the swing of writing for this pairing and fandom. Be expecting a bit lengthier one shots in the future.**

**Any tips or thoughts, leave it in the box below. I'd love to hear from you!**


	3. Potential

When he first met the Water Tribe peasant, he was highly annoyed by her. She was a know-it-all and a right fighter. She also defend the Avatar with her less-than-adequate water bending. The change, however, had been so subtle he hadn't seen it coming. His best guess is that it started when they were trapped under Ba Sing Se together. In that short time, he saw a completely different person. She was strong, caring, and loving.

That most likely had started the spark which had masqueraded behind a great deal of smoke. He had never thought it would grow into something more. He had gone about his life, convincing himself that he was in love with Mai.

When he took the Water Tribe girl to the man who had killed her mother, he was once again shocked. She was hurting, broken, and devastated by what the fire nation had done to her family. It was something _he_ could relate.

They had been discussing their mothers next to the pond in the palace one day. It was nice to have someone who understood, who could relate to him. He didn't notice the spark being coaxed into a small flame until their lips had met.

Mai had been less than thrilled—he didn't blame her. Their parents had assumed the two of them would be married. No one foresaw the Water Tribe girl who would steal his heart.

His father had claimed that no other nation had potential. He stated they were weaker and nothing good would come from them. The Fire Nation was strong, proud, the one to lead the other nations into a new era.

He shook his head. His father couldn't have been more wrong. Potential wasn't found in strength alone. It was found in strength mixed with vulnerability, both of which Katara possessed.

That was why he had fallen in love with her.

That was why he loved her endlessly.

That was why he knew they had potential.

* * *

**Almost didn't get this out on time. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Change

"Move to the Fire Nation?"

"Next week?"

Katara nodded in response.

"But Katara!" exclaimed Aang. "We've always been together! It's always been the four of us—"

"Team Avatar!" Sokka cut in.

"This is what I want," Katara said. "This is what I've always wanted."

"Let the princess go if she wants." Toph crossed her arms and leaned back against her chair. "We don't need her anyway."

"Toph, please don't start."

"Why bother? You'll be gone before I get to the good stuff."

"She'll be gone before we can blink," Sokka said, slouching in his seat.

Katara narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Did you tell them _you_ were moving to Kyoshi Island? Huh?"

"Not for a few months!" Sokka shot back.

"You're moving, too?" asked Aang.

"More room for those of us who really care about changing lives."

Katara looked over at Toph. "I understand you're mad—"

"I'm not mad," the earth bender shot back. "It's your life. Do what you want."

"Did you really expect us all to stay together forever?"

"I wouldn't want to stay with _you_ forever. Having you boss me around this far in life hasn't been fun."

"I thought we'd at least live near each other." Aang rubbed the back of his neck, and looked around the room. "Didn't anyone else?"

The room became quiet as everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, if no one else wants to speak." Toph shrugged. "Look Twinkle Toes, obviously we all grow up and get lives. You're living in day-dream land if you believed for a moment we would all stay together."

"You thought so too, Toph," Sokka said. "That's why you're mad at Katara for leaving."

As Toph opened her mouth to retort, Katara moved into the middle of the circle. "Look. We're all going to start saying things we don't mean if we don't stop this argument. This is centered around a very simple fact. None of us expected change. We never expected to live our lives so far apart. When you think about it though, this is the most we've been around each other in years. I was at the South Pole, Aang was traveling the world, Toph was teaching metal bending, Sokka was traveling with Suki… We've all been living separately for years."

"But we all thought we'd eventually end up living by each other again," Aang said. He looked around. "Right guys?"

Sokka shrugged and nodded. Toph answered with a non-committal grunt.

"But Aang, we grew up. In the end, we all have had to accept change. It's a part of life." Katara walked closer to Toph. "You know, Toph, no matter what I'll always been there for you."

"You can't be there for me, _princess_, if you live across the ocean."

"Just because I live so far doesn't mean I won't still be in contact with you. I won't forget about you."

"That's just it, Katara. You will. Friends forget about each other. They walk away. That's all in part with your _change _speech."

"Real friends never grow apart. Look at us, Toph. We spent so long living apart and when we first met up again, it was like we had never been parted."

Toph shrugged.

"Katara's right," Sokka responded. "Just because we'll be living in different places doesn't mean we'll forget about each other. We didn't before."

"We could get together for every holiday," Aang added.

Katara smiled and looked at Toph. "And Toph, you can visit any time you want. I'm sure the Fire Nation would love you."

The earth bender sat silent for a few moments before her shoulders slumped. "As long as I get to kick around a few fire benders when I come."

"You have my word." Katara smiled.

* * *

**Sorry this is late. Life has been hectic. Don't worry. I will complete the challenge.**


End file.
